A power grid is a complex and dynamic system that is difficult to manage. Often times, a power grid can comprise numerous power grid devices and a complex system of transmission lines. Furthermore, a power grid is often integrated with other power grids, resulting in a large-scale power grid system. Steady-state stresses or dynamic stresses on a power grid can occur due to power transfers or outages. Therefore, a power grid is often vulnerable to potential blackouts, which might be caused by one or more disturbances in the grid. It is therefore desirable to determine inefficiencies or abnormalities associated with energy flow in the power grid, and further, to provide more wide area visibility to power system operators at the control center regarding different kinds of power grid disturbance events.
The above-described background relating to power grid systems is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.